Deja Vu
by DiamondMolls
Summary: Two strangers meet in a familiar place...is there more to their story? AU NH smutty oneshot


Déjà Vu

**AN: This was written for the 800th Romantics Thread at Fanforum. Its a smutty oneshot and I hope you all enjoy it. Special thanks to Lori(Lorilozz) and Dawn(BabbleBaby) for reading over this and holding my hand through writing my first smut piece.**

She looks around the crowded bar taking in all of the locals and sighing running a manicured hand through her dark wavy hair. Its been five long years since she has been here. Five long years since she even acknowledged that Tree Hill was her hometown. Nope, she was a New Yorker now. She had always heard that you had to have lived for ten years to call yourself a true New Yorker but she figured the fact that she had barely left there since she was eighteen allowed her to up her status. In fact if she hadn't been begged by her best friend to come home for his wedding she may never have left at all. Well and the fact that her boyfriend of three years had managed to carry on ongoing affair and she needed a reprieve. Maybe coming home would have her enjoying more than a wedding. So here she was dressed to the nines in a freaking dive bar in Tree Hill North Carolina. Her friend who was so desperate to have her here decided to ditch her in favor of spending time with his future in laws. Stupid him being a nice guy. Oh well she figures she can find something fun to do in this dive and if not at least she can get rip roaring drunk. Now that would surely shock everyone. The shy little tutor in thick make up and a slutty outfit doing shots of tequila. Dear lord that could make the front page. Oh well only a few more days and her happy ass would be on a plane back to civilization. Now she just needed something to take the edge off. In more ways than one.

She saunters up to the bar grabbing a seat and flashing her sweetest smile to the tall dark and handsome bartender. Hmm Owen is his name. He sounds like he may be just what she needs to play with. He looks up at her drinking her in and offers her a sly smile like he is reading her thoughts.

"What can I get you?' he asks.

Clearly aware of her mission smiles and says " Tequila, Patron and just give me the whole bottle"

Owen happily hands it over along with a shot glass and a tray of limes watching with an amused expression as the brunette downs shot after shot. Life in Tree Hill just got a bit more entertaining.

She continued to down shot after shot unaware of a pair of crystal blue eyes in the corner staring holes into her. He sat there watching her bring the shot glass to her full plump lips. He involuntarily licked his own as he watched her fling her wavy hair behind her shoulders revealing a long graceful neck and he could just imagine what it would taste like underneath his own mouth. He followed the path down to the rest of her body. She was wearing a tight low cut black top that displayed a healthy amount of cleavage. He bet that would taste good too. The trail then led to the short miniskirt she was wearing that barely covered a silky pair of toned legs that he could only imagine would squeeze the life out of him .She was laughing at everything the meathead bartender was saying. Man if only he could get her to look this way. He would definitely make it worth her while and that bartender would have to make nice with himself in the supply room. He looks down at his beer and realizes that soon he will need a refill and he smiles arrogantly to himself. This party was about to really start. Little Miss hard

Body would be his by the end of the night and going by the way she is knocking back the drinks it may be sooner than he thinks.

Back at the bar she kept drinking slowly leaving the heartache behind. Tonight was not about heartache ,tonight was about desire and the fact that she hadn't had a proper orgasm in two years had her itching in more ways than one. Her new buddy Owen may just be the one to scratch that itch. Visions of him taking her on the bar with bottles crashing everywhere run through her mind getting her hot and bothered. Her hopes are soon dash once he starts blabbering on about some nameless redhead who has his heart.

"Give me a break Owen. Love doesn't exist." she said. "The only guarantees in life are heartache and alcohol and both can screw you over before you can say die."

Owen rolled his eyes amused by the petite girl's ramblings. Letting her go he glanced up to see one of his regular customers making his way to the bar. Thais guy was a known player and Owen couldn't help but chuckle when said guy made his way over to the half drunk brunette. The blue eyed man spotted his prey looking out towards the dance floor her wavy hair falling against her shoulders and her eyes closed as her hand absently ran down her chest in time with an old U2 song coming from the jukebox. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as he made his way to the bar. As he got closer and she opened her eyes he was taken aback. He knew those eyes. Those eyes had been ingrained in his memory for a long time. Shaking his head he realized that she didn't recognize him at all. This may just work in his favor.

She looked up into this tall dark and handsome man's eyes and felt her body heat up at the intense way he was staring at her. Maybe Owen could be left alone she thought. Hell yeah ,the nameless redhead can have him I will take Mr. Blue Eyes. She looked up at him and grabbed his hand pulling him to the dance floor. She turned with her back facing him and attached her lower body to his, She could feel just how happy he was to be dancing with her and knew he was just what she needed to forget all about her ex and all about New York at least for one night. She continued dancing as his hands started to roam over her torso. She leaned back and he let his hands have free reign over her body. Tonight as about letting go and taking chances and he sure knew what he was doing. She leaned more into him as the music grew louder encompassing them completely and blocking out the rest of the world. She couldn't get close enough to him. Something about him just made her want him to take all of her and she didn't even know his name. However there was something so familiar about the way he touched her. She couldn't place what it was though. Shaking these thoughts out of her head she continued to slowly grind into him growing hotter by the minute.

He leaned down buried his nose into her hair and smelled the sweet aroma of peaches and if possible he was more turned on. She was thinner than he remembered but she still had curves to kill for and as he got bolder he was rediscovering every turn of her body. He got bold and ran his hands further up her torso cupping her full breasts, Damn he thought to himself they have actually gotten bigger. He finally couldn't take it anymore. He wanted, hell he needed to taste her. So he whirled her around catching her as she came in direct contact with his chest. He stared down at her and realized that her eyes still held the same innocence they did years before. But there was something else there as well. Hunger, passion and lust.

Their looks soon turned to staring neither breaking the moment. Finally he took her face in his hands and hungrily pressed his lips to hers immediately slipping his tongue in her mouth and tasting the sweetness he found. His hands left her face and roughly grabbed her ass pulling her into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and devoured him as hard as she could. After macking for awhile both realized that they soon had an audience of Tree Hill's not so finest.

"Hey, you wanna get out of here?'" he asked in a low gravelly voice.

All she could do was nod her head yes. Without another word he grabbed her hand and led her out of the crowded bar. They could barely keep their hands off of one another. His arms were wrapped around her waist as he left hot open mouth kisses along her neck, She ran her hands through his hair and neither realized when that they had made it to his car until he had her pinned up against it. He ran his hands through her hair as he kissed her hard on the mouth. God he always loved her hair. The waves that fell around her face made her even more beautiful if that was a t all possible,. She ran her hands up the back of his shirt feeling the tight muscles of his back caressing and massaging them. An act in itself that nearly led to his undoing.

After making into the car and storming down the road she still couldn't detach herself from him. She had managed to make it across the console and into his lap straddling him as he drove. Once in place she began to lavish his neck with kisses as he expertly drove with one hand and used the other to sneak up her skirt. He could feel just how hot she was and couldn't resist feeling even more, He slipped one finger inside of her searching for that elusive bundle of nerves, Once it was found he began to massage it until he heard her moaning into his neck.

Once they finally reached their destination she managed to detach herself from him long enough to get out of the car. In the cool of the night she realized just what she was doing and a newfound shyness came over her when she looked into his blue eyes, He noticed her change and leaned down and grabbed her hand.

"We don't have to do anything," he said," I can take you home" The sincerity in his eyes told her she needed to know. "Nope, I wanna do this, believe me" she assured him . He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he leaned down to give a long slow kiss that left them both breathless. He was able to make it to the door of his family's beach house without much distraction. He knew if he didn't get her inside the house soon and himself inside of her he would explode. As soon as he slammed the door behind him he attacked her lips once more pushing her up against the kitchen counter. He lifted her up and wrapped her tiny legs around him, The sensation of her pressed so intimately against him had him groaning in pleasure. She restarted her assault on his neck as he massaged her silk covered ass and placed wet kisses on her jaw.

Taking a breath he glanced over her shoulder and saw exactly the perfect place for them to be. The balcony. Grasping onto her tightly he moved them to the door leading to the outside.

Giggling she says" Hey there baby, where are we going?"

"Well I figured since its such a nice night we can take the fun outside"

"Sounds good to me," she replies kissing him hard on the mouth.

The kiss leaves him weak and he almost doesn't make it out the door. Once he is outside he sits her on the patio table still kissing the hell out of her. Her hands instantly find the buttons of his shirt working feverishly to get them unbuttoned. Once she achieves her goal she runs her hands over his taut chest and abs victoriously grinning from ear to ear as he moans from her touch. She slides the shirt off his body and brings his head down for another kiss.

"It seems like someone his overdressed" he smiles as he reaches down to the bottom hem of her shirt and pulls it over her head. He lets out a long whistle as he sees that she is not wearing a bra. Her full breasts were heaving in time with her heavy breathing. She looks up at him hooded eyes and squeals in delight when he reaches out and takes her breasts in his hands. He caresses her leaning down to fully envelope one breast and then the next. Lightly biting and tugging each nipple. She threw her head back in ecstasy before grabbing him by his belt and pulling him to her. Once she did she began to make quick work of removing it. Once it was removed she reached her hand into his pants grasping his throbbing erection and gasping at the sheer size of it. Shockwaves of anticipation and familiarity ran through her body. Pushing herself off of the patio table she positioned herself on her knees in front him unzipping his pants the rest of the way pushing them and his boxer briefs down to the hard cement of the balcony. His eyes rolled back into his head as she kissed a trail from his belly button down her fingers scraping through the light patch of fuzz that led to the place he wanted her to be. Before he knew it she had taken him completely into her mouth. As she began to lick and suck up and down his cock he brought his hands to thread through her hair.

"Damn baby that feels so fucking good"

Spurned on by his words she began to take him faster slowly licking the underside of his shaft before deep throating him completely. Feeling him bucking against her mouth she sucked him harder until she could hear a low guttural moan coming from as he emptied everything into her mouth. She eagerly swallowed everything down savoring every last drop.

He pulled her up to her feet and pulled her flush against him their bare chests slammed tightly against one another. He wrapped his arms completely around her and brought his lips to her kissing her desperately. He picked her up and sat her back on the patio table.

"Now its my turn to taste you" he whispered huskily into her ear sending shivers up and down her spine. He bent down an lifted up her skirt eagerly removing her silky under wear and throwing them over his shoulder as he placed her legs around his neck. He placed hot wet kisses up her thighs nipping at the skin on his way to her hot wet center. Once there his tongue sought out her heat licking deep long strokes over it. She threw her head back in delirious pleasure as she held his face tightly between her legs moaning and screaming not caring that they were outdoors with houses a few hundred yards away, The sensations he brought forth as he attached his mouth around her bundle of nerves had her seeing explosions of light as she shuddered into his mouth.

He lapped her juices up as he enjoyed the way her tiny body continued to shudder.

Picking her up off the table and throwing her over his shoulder he barreled into his house laughing as he heard her giggling with delight. Her laugh was like music to his ears. Once he reached his bedroom he shoved open his door and playfully dropped her on his king sized bed. He eyed her hungrily and pounced on her without hesitation. He quickly removed her skirt and stepped back admiring her completely naked form. Her long wavy brown hair fell over her shoulders and lightly traced her full perky breasts. Her flat stomach and curvy hips which led to her toned legs had him drooling.

In a voice thick with lust he declared

"My god you are gorgeous"

"Well then quit talking about it and come over here and show me just how gorgeous you think I am" she winked at him.

He almost too eagerly ran to her and turned her over and paced her on all fours. He positioned himself behind her and entered her in one swift thrust. Both screamed out in pleasure and he squeezed his eyes shut at how tight she was. He grasped her hips and began to pound into her in long deep strokes. She threw her head back and her hands sought out his head. He obliged her and kissed her hard on the lips as she tilted her head to the side. He fisted her hair as he slid into her inch by delectable inch. He leaned completely forward his front to her back. He licked a path form her neck down as his hand sought out her clit. He tugged and pinched it in time with his thrusts. She screamed "Harder …go ..harder"

He listened and began to pound into her even harder than he was. Nearing his peak he flipped her over and began to pound into her as she wrapped her legs tightly around him. He drove deeper and deeper into her as he wrapped his arms totally around her resting his face into her neck. He couldn't wait any longer so he leaned up and kissed her with everything he had. She kissed back digging her heels into his ass and meeting him thrust for delicious thrust. Soon her climax washed over her violently surprising them both. When she started to milk him he could no longer hold out and quickly followed her into an indescribable nirvana of pleasure.

Sated he rolled over to his back ad he pulled her to him so that half of her gorgeous body lay across his. As he laid feather light kisses to her head and neck both became completely relaxed and faded into a deep content sleep.

_Five Years Earlier_

_"Dammit Luke I don't why you insisted that I come with you to this train wreck of a party. You know how I feel about the host" _

_"Haley he is really making an effort, plus its grad night and I know you need to let loose Miss Valedictorian"_

_"Fine I will but the minute he starts in I am gone"_

_"Fair enough"_

_Later that night after doing way too many tequila shots with Brooke and Peyton, Haley found herself in a room with a person she hated. Nathan Scott. Well hate is a strong word. At this point in the night as a result of the alcohol and blind curiosity she was seeing him in a new light. He stared at her form across his room where he had laid her on his bed watching to make sure she didn't get sick. She had always intrigued him. Her quirky personality and sarcastic humor had challenged him and turned him on. Not too mention her tight curvy body that she hid under baggy clothes and ugly ass ponchos peaked his interest as well. He loved getting her worked up because when he did she would start in on one of her rants and her heavy bust would heave leaving him hard and horny. Oh the things he would to her if he could. And tonight was his opportunity. He crossed the room and kissed her hard on the mouth. She was hesitant at first but soon kissed him back with just as much fervor. Stepping back from him she lifted her shirt up and over her head. He sat there in shock at the sight of her full breasts straining against her bra. He knew she was a virgin and didn't want to push her. He placed his hands on either side of her face and looked intently into the chocolate orbs._

_"Are you sure?" he asked._

_The sincerity n his eyes told her all she needed . She nodded and he placed_

_her gently on the bed._

_The next morning Haley woke up still entangled in Nathan's arms. She took a minute and rubbed her hand down his face. He had been so gentle with her stopping every few moments to ask her if she was alright. It had been the most amazing night of her life but she knew that was all she got. She was leaving later that day for New York. She kissed his jaw and slowly exited the bed pulling on her clothes. She left a note next to him on the bed and quickly left his room._

_Nathan woke up a short time later with a smile on his face. Last night had been the best night of his life and he couldn't wait to repeat it this morning. He reached over for the brunette next to him only to find an empty spot. He sat up and found the note. He opened it up and read the simple word "Love". Frustrated he closed his eyes and fell back onto the bed._

Present day.

He woke up and pulled her even closer to him than she was. She woke up and looked deep into his eyes.

He looked at her and said" So did it hurt as bad this time around?"

"Nope, Nathan it was even better than I remembered."

" You remembered me?" he asked.

"Of course" she replied .

" I thought you regretted sleeping with me the first time"

"No," she corrected. " You were perfect"

"Good." he replied ."because you have been on my mind for five years Haley"

"Really?" she asked shocked.

"Yep and I know I cant wait another five years to do that again"

" Me either" she replied, "We have lots of time to make up for."

"yes we do," he grinned kissing her sensually on the mouth.

New York wasn't home. she could see that now. It had been Tree Hill all along and maybe, just maybe it had more to do with the man beside her than the actual place. Smiling, she looked at him and thought, maybe Nathan was her home.

Nathan looked down at the smiling girl in his arms and felt

for the first time in five years that maybe he could finally find true happiness. If Haley were here every morning like this he was sure that happiness would never leave him. One thing he was certain of he wasn't going to let her sneak away this time.

Coming out of her morning reverie Haley threw her naked body on top of his naked body and said " We better get started"

He returned her grin and kissed her smack on the lips sighing with happiness as they began again.

The only sounds heard that morning were the sounds of lovers becoming reacquainted with each other bringing hope for a new tomorrow.

-Molly


End file.
